


Porn Without Plot

by masserect



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/F, Femslash, Strap-Ons, crossover?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before P4 Arena, long before the characters had a chance to officially interact, there was a kink meme... and a prompt along the lines of <i>Naoto/Mitsuru. Mitsuru has a strap-on.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Without Plot

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure I got the voices right when I wrote this, and I'm not sure now either, but what the hell.

The trip to Mitsuru Kirijo's apartment - or perhaps rather the Kirijo Group's apartment; there is only the company logo on the door - is short and exhilarating. It's the first time she rides a motorcycle, and though she doesn't mind the speed, she can't help but wonder if Mitsuru isn't flying a bit too low. It's a giddy, wild and free sensation that starts in the pit of her stomach and spread through her entire body, almost like a premonition of things to come.

Her knees wobble a bit when the engine stops and she eases her hands off Mitsuru's hips, where she had been holding on for the duration of the ride, and swings her leg over the saddle. Kirijo seems not to notice as she locks the machine and takes off her helmet, shaking out long, red hair.

Neither woman speaks. Mitsuru leads, and Naoto follows until they reach the luxurious apartment on the top floor. A large window gives an unrivalled view of the city below and the electric lights shining in the dark of the night, almost overpowering the faint glitter of stars above.

"I would like to take a shower." Naoto starts as Mitsuru breaks the silence. "You can help yourself to some refreshments in the kitchen." Her eyes twinkle. "Or perhaps join me, if you like."

Naoto shrugs. Her shirt clings to her back. "Perhaps I will take you up on that offer. It is somewhat late for modesty now."

Mitsuru chuckles and begins to strip. Despite her brave words, Naoto can not help but feel embarrassed at the sight - at the thought of following suit. She forces her fingers to comply, to pull off her tie and start to undo her buttons. But even when she devotes her attention to that, she feels Mitsuru's gaze upon her, like a strange heat caressing her naked skin.

"Allow me." And before she realizes it, the lady Kirijo stands bare naked in front of her, relaxed and confident, and it's suddenly very difficult to concentrate on what she's doing.

Mitsuru Kirijo is beautiful - she knew that already, but without clothes to obscure the view, that is only so much more obvious... she feels self-conscious. Mitsuru's skin is creamy and flawless, a bit lighter than her own. She can tell that it's soft, and suddenly her hands are itching to reach out and touch. But beneath that soft skin, Mitsuru's body is firm and trim. Her breasts are large and inviting, tipped with pink nipples already standing stiff and erect, and Naoto makes an effort to tear her gaze away from them, away from the steady rise and fall.

"You seem pleased."

Naoto blinks and feels her cheeks flush. "I... yes. It is a lovely view from here."

Mitsuru chuckles. "Turn around."

Naoto does, and Mitsuru unzips her binder vest and frees her breasts from their confines. Before she can move, Mitsuru continues with her belt. Only a few moments later, she feels her pants drop, leaving her with nothing but her socks and panties on.

"Turn around," Mitsuru repeats from behind her, and she steps out of the heap of clothes and whirls around in a manner she hopes at least looks confident. 

Mitsuru purses her lips and hums. "A pity to conceal this," she says, and brushes a slender finger down Naoto's chest, between her breasts. "But then again, your other self has a certain charm as well."

Naoto winces, but hurries to free herself from the rest of her clothes before Mitsuru can get any bright ideas about helping her with that as well. When she looks up again, Mitsuru has opened the door to a spacious, sparkly clean bathroom, and all she has to do is follow her in. By the time she does, the water is already running, hot and steaming. Naoto moves to step in, but Mitsuru stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait," she says. "I want a taste of you, before all I can feel is soap."

Before Naoto figures out a suitable reply, Mitsuru is bending over her shoulder, kissing her neck - and their naked bodies are suddenly pressing against each other and all she can think of is that Mitsuru's skin really is as soft as it looks.

Then she feels a warm, wet tongue against the hollow of her neck, and shivers, but Mitsuru has an arm around her and she can't pull away.

"Pleasant," Mitsuru remarks, and pulls her in under the shower. "Would you like me to wash your back?"

Feeling somewhat dizzy, Naoto simply nods, and Mitsuru turns her around - gently, with a hand on her shoulder.

The soap both feels and smells expensive, but Mitsuru's hands distract her from it as they work up lather on her back and shoulders. Naoto leans against the wall, leans her head against her arms and allows herself to just enjoy it. The water, the warmth, the slow calculated movements, all relax her, make her feel almost lethargic.

When Mitsuru's hand slides around her chest across soap-slick skin to cup a breast, she barely even reacts.

"You have beautiful breasts," the redhead murmurs in her ear.

"Thank you." It's mostly an automatic reaction to a compliment, but it does please her, hearing it like this. "I like yours... as well."

"That should work out well." She can hear a joyful note in Mitsuru's voice, and imagines a smile on those full, red lips. Long, dextrous fingers pull lightly at her hardening nipples; Mitsuru has both hands on her breasts now, and her own breasts pressed against Naoto's back, firm and soft. "Do you wish to switch positions?"

"Yes. But if you do not mind... I could enjoy this a little longer, first."

Mitsuru chuckles. "Perhaps you would like my mouth better?"

"I can not know," Naoto replies, a little surprised at her coy brazenness, "unless we try."

That results in another chuckle by her ear, and she lets Mitsuru turn her around again; leans against the wall, tilts her head back and lets the falling water caress her face. She only feels when Mitsuru washes the lather from her chest and bends to first kiss, then suck lightly on an erect nipple. Naoto purrs deep down in her throat and slowly rakes her fingers through Mitsuru's hair, dark and heavy with moisture. The tongue on her breast should feel hot, but the water is warmer still, and the touch feels almost chilly at first. 

"You can use your teeth," she says, "a little."

Mitsuru doesn't waste time speaking, but nibbles lightly in response.

Naoto moans, her hand fisting in her lover's hair.

The next thing she knows, there is a hand on her thigh, fingers kneading and stroking; a thumb almost but not quite reaching the dark curls between her legs.

"Yes," she mumbles, as if the reactions of her body aren't enough.

Mitsuru laughs, and pulls back.

"Perhaps we should withdraw to a place with less hard surfaces for that."

That probably would be a good idea, disappointing though it is. "I still need to wash your back," she objects.

"I imagine we will need another shower later. It can wait."

"Then I will skip that part." She slides her fingers up across Mitsuru's thighs and hips, her stomach and chest, until she can fill her hands with the redhead's breasts, feel the hard nubs of her nipples against her palms. "It would be most unfair to deny me this."

"I have never claimed to be fair." But Mitsuru's words are accompanied by a smile and a slight movement of her body, pushing her breasts firmly against Naoto's hands. "I suppose I can give you a few moments."

"That will suffice," Naoto says, and rolls the hardened nubs of Mitsuru's nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, slowly and gently to begin with. The older woman hums appreciatively and raises a hand to the back of Naoto's head, pulling her closer in an obvious invitation. Naoto replaces one hand with her lips, teeth and tongue and takes the opportunity to wrap her arm around Mitsuru, to trail her fingers up an down her spine. Then, when her actions raise no complaints, she slides her hand lower, lets it cup firm, shapely buttocks, squeeze, stroke and knead, and she feels Mitsuru's hand fist in her hair, feels the other woman's muscles tighten and her breathing quickening as she licks, sucks and nips at her breast.

It's not long before Mitsuru pushes her away, almost panting, eyes narrowed and smouldering. "Enough." Her voice is still steady, but her body trembles with need. "Dry yourself. We will continue this in a more suitable location."

Naoto smirks, gives Mitsuru's ass a light swat before she lets go. She takes the proffered towel and takes her time with it, until Mitsuru eventually sighs and snatches it away from her. 

"Out," she demands, and Naoto chuckles. 

"My apologies," she says as Mitsuru steers her out of the bathroom. "I did not mean to..."

"Yes, you did." There is a sense of a smile in Mitsuru's voice. "But then, I did the same. You are a... formidable woman."

Naoto doesn't comment, but she's sure Mitsuru can see the tips of her ears turning red.

The room outside is not cold, but after the warmth of the shower it seems chilly. Mitsuru takes her through another door into a Western-styled bedroom with a large, luxurious and expensive-looking bed. It's warmer inside, and warmer still when she finds herself pushed down on top of that bed. She's just glad she's not the one who has to clean this when they're done.

Mitsuru doesn't join her - instead, she rounds the bed and stoops to open a drawer in the elaborate bedside table; smiles and rises again, this time with something in her hand. 

Naoto's eyes widen as she catches a glimpse of the object. It's black, smooth and shiny, and there is a harness with buckles and leather straps. It's not something she has a lot of experience with, but there can still be no doubt what it's for.

"I had... no idea you had something like that," she remarks, then feels like it was an exceptionally lame thing to say.

"I'm afraid I will be the one wearing it," Mitsuru says, and begins to strap it in place. "It is not because you are a woman, it is simply a matter of pride." She laughs; a deep, feminine sound. "Quite troublesome... pride."

"Yes. Quite troublesome," Naoto agrees. She stops herself before she can reach for the brim of the cap she's not wearing, and makes a mental note that she should stop tugging at it when she's thinking. "I will not object to your wearing it, but if so, my pride demands that I be the one to set the pace."

Mitsuru strokes the strap-on lazily, as if it really were part of her, and gives a predatory smile. "Perhaps that would be for the better. You are smaller and lighter, after all."

"Then it is agreed." Naoto moves over, allowing the other woman to climb onto the bed and lay down in the middle of it, the strap-on pointing defiantly at the ceiling.

She licks her lips, takes a deep breath and swings her leg over the redhead's hips, positioning herself right above the dildo.

Then she begins to sink lower.

The strap-on hadn't looked _that_ big on Mitsuru, but to Naoto's smaller body, it is somewhat disproportionate. She takes the tip inside, but doesn't get much further; winces and pulls back.

"Do you need more lubrication?" Mitsuru asks, apparently unconcerned, and Naoto nods, a bit hesitantly. She's certainly wet, it's not that so much as the girth of that thing, but after all that horny anticipation, she _wants_ it inside of her, and she's not about to give up.

Mitsuru doesn't reach for a bottle or tube in the drawer, but beckons her closer, and Naoto feels her heart beating a little faster when she realizes what it is her companion intends.

"Come up here," Mitsuru says, as if that gesture hadn't already said everything there was to say. 

It doesn't take Naoto long to position herself over Mitsuru's inviting red lips. She barely has time to settle down before she feels slender fingers firmly gripping her hips, and she lets out a noise somewhere halfway between a gasp and a shriek when she feels something hot and wet and strong sliding against her clit.

Mitsuru just chuckles and gives her another long, slow lick.

"Hm, I do not think lack of lubrication is the problem here. In that case..."

Naoto feels the hand on her left hip release its grip. Moments later, there's a finger gently sliding back and forth over her entrance, and then that wet heat is back on her clit, and she purrs encouragingly, closing her eyes and allowing herself to get lost in the hot, fizzy sensation as she rides Mitsuru's tongue.

She barely even reacts when that finger slides into her and begins to pump in and out, slowly and carefully. Nor does she react when the first finger is joined by a second.

She _does_ react when Mitsuru changes tactics and begins to suck on her clit, an undignified squeal escaping her lips as every muscle in her body sees to jump and twitch at the same time.

"I am giving you a third finger," Mitsuru says, and she realizes that the tongue on her clit has been replaced with a finger - a thumb. "Try to relax."

Naoto nods, and feels the cooler, coarser finger pulling away to be replaces with something soft, slick, and hot.

Then, she feels the third finger against the entrance of her sex, and then it's inside - just the tip, just the tips of all three fingers, barely entering her, and stopping.

"Tell me to push," Mitsuru stops licking her clit just long enough to say, but Naoto bites her lip, reaches down for Mitsuru's wrist and pulls.

Three fingers, all slick with her own juices, slide inside her to the third knuckle.

And Mitsuru chuckles, lips wrapped around her clit, and flexes her fingers, curling them forward - and begins to thrust. 

It's not the sensation of fingers inside her - that's familiar enough. It's the sensation of something not part of _her_ , something warm and alive but entirely outside her control that sets her off. And so Naoto throws her head back and stares wide-eyed at the ceiling as her first orgasm of the night shakes her entire body like a jolt of electricity.

"I think you are ready," she hears Mitsuru say, a long way off, and she feels her body move, easing herself down until she's positioned over Mitsuru's cock once more - and this time she takes it all, allowing it to fill her up until her weight rests entirely on Mitsuru's hips.

She's still in a daze when the redhead holds up three glistening fingers and paints a wet trail from her cheek, down her neck and shoulder, across her breasts and stomach, until that hand settles on her hip once more and begins to gently rock her back and forth.

By the time the fuzz clears from her head, she is actively helping, hips moving in long, slow thrusts. She reaches down for Mitsuru's breasts, grasping a little tighter, pinching a little harder than before, and Mitsuru responds by pulling her down harder with each thrust, until her ass and thighs slap against the redhead's hips with audible smacks, over and over.

When it gets too hard to stay upright, she lowers herself and begins to work on Mitsuru's sensitive breasts with her lips and tongue once more. Mitsuru groans in appreciation and tightens the grasp on her hips, begins to thrust against her with greater ferocity. Naoto matches her lover's movements with her own body and lets the familiar rising, fizzy sensation spread from down between her legs, up through her stomach and chest and out through her arms and legs until it bursts like fireworks in her head and she screams out her pleasure between Mitsuru's breasts. All she hears is the quick slapping sounds of flesh on flesh and the redhead's deep, melodic laughter. Suddenly she feels something against her shoulder, and Mitsuru growls as she nips with her teeth, hard enough to leave marks. Naoto whimpers, and Mitsuru tightens the grip on her hips even further, perfectly manicured nails digging into her ass, and somehow finds the strength to thrust into her even harder, even faster than before.

Naoto shakes like a leaf, coloured lights flashing before her eyes, as the little stabs of pain and the movement of the rubber cock inside her, the hard, fast impacts of the base of the harness against her clit, sets her off again. She screams - shrieks - and arches up, fingers clawing at Mitsuru's shoulders, and stares unseeing at the ceiling until everything fades to white.

Mitsuru's cock is still buried inside her when she comes to again, but they are both still, and she feels her lover's arms around her, a gentle hand stroking her back, rubbing her shoulders. 

"You are loud," Mitsuru says, once she manages to lift her head. "I find that most... enjoyable."

Naoto is just about to say something when the redhead rolls them over to the side. The dildo slips out of her, skips across her clit, and she gasps.

"I will not lay on top of you," Mitsuru reassures her, and slides a hand in between her thighs. "But this position should be quite acceptable."

Naoto mumbles something indistinct, and feels Mitsuru pulling her leg up, raising it in the air, leaving her spread and vulnerable.

"I want to hear that scream one more time." 

Before she can think of a suitable reply, Mitsuru moves her hips, and she feels the slick rubber cock sliding into her oversensitive sex once more, and whatever she was going to say turns into a squeal.

Mitsuru grins, and thrusts.

And Naoto finds herself thrusting back. She gasps and pants, claws at Mitsuru's ass and thighs, at the sweat-dampened sheets, and before long... she screams.

She screams, and Mitsuru laughs, and the world explodes into tiny blinding pieces, and she's _gone_.

The next thing she notices is Mitsuru licking the sweat from her breasts, tongue hot and suddenly feeling almost rough. Still, Naoto moans, and eases her arm around the redhead, making sure she stays where she is.

"I don't think I should push you much further," Mitsuru says, and gives her left nipple a tug, as if that doesn't count. "At least not here."

"Uh?" Naoto blinks, tries to shake the fluff out of her head. 

"You dress like a man. Perhaps you would like to see how this would feel for a man, as well." Naoto jumps as something wet and warm slaps against her thigh - the strap-on, she deduces, there's not much else it could be.

"You mean..." Her brain really isn't functioning at full capacity, but she figures it out just before Mitsuru makes it clear. A slender finger pushes down between her buttocks, rubs slowly over the entrance below, and she gasps. 

"I would not want to pressure you into anything..."

"Do it." She surprises even herself. But she does not regret. "Do it," she repeats, breathlessly, arching her back, pushing her ass out against that prodding finger. "Do it... the way you would with a man."

Mitsuru stares at her for a few moments, as though not quite certain that she heard what she thinks she heard. "Remarkable indeed," she says at last, and reaches for the drawer again.

This time, she does produce lube, as well as a thin latex glove, which she pulls on her left hand. 

"You are certain?" she asks, holding up her gloved hand, index finger glistening slick with lube.

"I will stop you if I must." But there is no way she's going to stop now. Before Mitsuru can say anything else, she rolls over, turning her back on the redhead, and reaches back with her hands, spreads herself open. "Now do it."

Again, she pushes back against the finger, and this time Mitsuru doesn't relent. Naoto bites her lip as the first finger penetrates that small, tight opening, and Mitsuru chuckles in her ear.

"That is one."

"More," Naoto demands, nails digging into her ass. 

Mitsuru gives her more. First lube. Then a second finger, slowly forcing its way inside her. It stretches her, unfamiliar but not painful, and she feels a weird heat in her body, as if she's desperately anticipating what comes next. 

"That is two," Mitsuru whispers in her ear, and licks the side of her neck.

Naoto shudders. No, she realizes - she really _is_ anticipating it. "More," she growls, moving against the intruding fingers. "Give me three."

"Three," Mitsuru echoes, and gives it to her.

Naoto gasps, breath catching in her throat, when the third finger slides all the way inside.

"Now," Mitsuru says hoarsely, and turns her hand slowly from side to side, wiggling her fingers, "are you prepared?"

"Do it," Naoto hisses, panting through her teeth, eyes closed. 

There is no hesitation this time. Mitsuru pulls her fingers out. The next thing Naoto feels is something thicker, more blunt, slowly stretching her even further than the fingers before it. "Push," she urges, and Mitsuru... pushes.

Naoto's body goes rigid as the strap-on finally pops inside, allowing her to feel its full thickness.

And when Mitsuru keeps pushing, she feels its full length, as well.

"Yes," whispers Mitsuru. Her breath comes short and quick, warm against the back of Naoto's neck. 

"Again," Naoto commands. "Do that again."

Mitsuru does it again. She pulls out until only the tip remains, and pushes, slowly, all the way inside. And moans.

"Again," Naoto repeats. 

And Mitsuru does it again, faster this time, pushing harder, pressing her hips hard against Naoto's ass, and whimpers.

"Again," Naoto repeats, but this time Mitsuru is already moving, pulling out, pushing in, pulling out, pushing in, panting and moaning, sounding more and more desperate with each thrust of her cock into the young detective's body.

"Give me fingers," Naoto whispers, her own hand slowly working in between her thighs, just one finger slowly circling her clit. She wants that sensation of 'another' again, of something touching her that she can't control. Mitsuru fumbles, manages to work her right hand, without the glove in underneath Naoto's body, and then, finally, she is able to reach.

Naoto moans, hips slowly rocking against Mitsuru's cock and fingers, and Mitsuru bites her shoulder and echoes her.

"Faster," Naoto says, and tries to hold back the sensations bubbling inside her, the blissful champagne fizz of yet another orgasm building, the way her spine seem to light up and glow. Mitsuru is coming before her this time, she has decided. She wants to hear the redhead squeal and whimper and scream, just the way she did.

"Faster," she repeats. "Fill me up."

Mitsuru yelps, a short, shrill noise, and Naoto smiles. She'll give it a shot.

"Let me feel your cock. Every inch of it, inside me..."

That's all it takes. Mitsuru has been teetering on the brink, and all she needs is that one little thing, and she's lost. The fingers between Naoto's legs go stiff and rigid, then pull out and dig into her hip instead, and Mitsuru comes, sobbing, whimpering and shuddering, _shaking_ against her back. 

Naoto has been pretty close to the edge herself, and when Mitsuru finally gives a shrill cry behind her, she returns her hand to the spot between her legs and begins to rub, stroke and pinch.

Judging by just how hard it makes her come, she thinks that motto about two in harmony really may hold some water, after all.

Then she lets the sensation wash her away, and doesn't really think anything at all for a good long time.


End file.
